Germany
'Germany' 'Formed By' Any member of the Germanic culture group, with the exception of Israel and Austria-Hungary 'How to Form Germany' The primary way to form Germany is through the "Three Hurrahs for Germany!" decision, with the following requirements: *Prestige 45 *State & Government has been researched *not at war *is a greater power *all Germany national core provinces are either owned, or their owner is in your sphere and not a vassal (or is your vassal) and who are themselves not at war This will add +20 Prestige and also add North German and South German as accepted cultures. Any Germanic nation (which is not Austria or Austria-Hungary) which no longer exists and which has all their national cores owned by Germany will have their cores permanently removed. Any Germanic nation (Schleswig is included, if it exists) which is in your sphere is send the "German Winds" annexation event and will automatically accept if it's in your sphere... with Austria-Hungary and Austria being excluded (as per the "Formed By" note). So it's possible that one does not have to become SGF or NGF in order to become Germany, but it's a tall order considering the number of countries that are involved. The normal step is to first become SGF or NGF, absorbing all Germanic countries of a similar primary culture, and then becoming Germany. This is an important step for one other reason: Germany cannot be formed by pan-nationalists unless SGF or NGF exist. German pan-nationalists that overthrow a Germanic nation will have the following effect: *if Germany exists, they send it the annexation event *if they are North German primary culture, and NGF exists, they reduce the influence and relations of any South German greater power and put themselves in NGF's sphere. They also set the "Crown From the Gutter" flag on NGF, which will prompt the event that can form Germany. *if they are North German primary culture, and SGF exists but NGF does not, they do the same for SGF *if they are South German primary culture, and SGF exists, they reduce the influence and relations of any North German greater power and put themselves in SGF's sphere. They also set the "Crown From the Gutter" flag on SGF, which will prompt the event that can form Germany. *if they are South German primary culture, and NGF exists but SGF does not, they do the same for NGF *if they are North German primary culture and in the sphere of a North German GP, they send it the annexation event *if they are South German primary culture and in the sphere of a South German GP (who is not Austria or Austria-Hungary), they send it the annexation event *Otherwise, if neither NGF or SGF exist, they will reduce the relations and influence of any GP of the opposite culture and increase the influence of a random GP of their own culture 'Notes' *'Greater Germany': As noted above, Austria-Hungary cannot become part of Germany at all, but Austria can. When the decision to unify Germany in triggered, Austria will get an event offering a choice between joining Greater Germany or not; if it makes the latter choice, Germany may choose, at a high infamy cost and a severe penalty to relations with all great powers, to wage a unification war. Austria will only petition for annexation if it is in the unifying power's sphere of influence and has very high relations. If Austria willingly petitions for annexation, Germany will have a choice of absorbing the entirety of Austria's domains or granting independence to the non-German territories. Should Germany form without Austria, Austria ''can ''be absorbed later... requiring that it be in Germany's sphere (and thus not a greater power) and also having the same restrictions on province ownership. Essentially, if Austria has its own empire it won't be willing to join Germany. Period. The annexation event should occur within a year. ** In Vanilla HoD and earlier versions of PoD it was possible to create Greater Germany using Austria-Hungary and bypass the restriction disallowing the inclusion of Hungary into Germany. This was modded and is no longer possible. The same goes for the Danubian Federation, which also used to be able to. It is possible to form the SGF and later Germany as Austria, which allows the player to either grant independance to its eastern possessions, or fight a war to force them into the empire (with a big infamy hit). Category:Formable Countries Category:Unions Category:European Countries Category:Countries Category:Victoria 2 Countries